Vergib mir
by Naz Hygge
Summary: Feliciano comenzaba a creer que, por fin, podría superar lo sucedido diecisiete años atrás. Pero al destino nunca le ha gustado aburrirse y, mucho menos, poner las cosas fáciles. [AU]


**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz; únicamente la obra relatada es de mi autoría.**

 **Prólogo**

Una tarde de verano como otra cualquiera caía delicadamente sobre Viena. Para un turista del sur, decir que aquello era verano era como un chiste de mal gusto, pero era una tarde sorprendentemente cálida para los nativos y para aquellos que habían gastado sus buenos años en Austria. Septiembre se había presentado pisando con suavidad, bajando las temperaturas como una ligera caricia sobre el lomo de un gato al que no se quiere asustar; lo que dejaba patente que aún se podían usar camisetas de manga corta por el día y chaquetas finas por la noche. En otros lugares que tenían acceso predilecto a playas en general, el aire olería a mar y sal, pero en Viena todo estaba impregnado de un curioso olor a krapfen y apfelstrudel. No era precisamente por las numerosas panaderías y pastelerías que podías encontrar en la capital austriaca, si no por los pequeños puestos que se habían abierto en la mayoría de los parques, generalmente junto a algún lago, o simplemente en una zona abierta, junto con numerosas mesitas y sillas conjuntadas.

Todas eran las típicas sillas de jardín cuyo conjunto permitía descansar la espalda perfectamente; las mesas eran redondas, y justo en el centro había un pequeño agujero en el que se colocaba una sombrilla (la cual solía ser de delicado encaje blanco) para los días de mucho calor. Tanto las sillas como las mesas eran de una madera oscura, probablemente ébano, y estaban perfectamente barnizadas, de modo que, hasta ante el más tímido rayo de sol, brillaban pulcramente.

La primera impresión de alguien que veía aquello por primera vez solía incluir las palabras 'elegancia, sencillez y distinción'; era bastante agradable para los turistas, aunque los propios residentes no se sentían indiferentes. La misión de estas pastelerías de reducido tamaño era proporcionar a todos los individuos, que habían decidido aprovechar el clima y dar un agradable paseo, un lugar donde poder relajarse y complementar con un buen café y un primoroso dulce una salida completamente satisfactoria.

Y justamente aquello era lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento dos figuras bastante iguales a simple vista. Uno de ellos disfrutaba de un selecto café vienés mientras el otro daba pequeños sorbitos a un zumo de un color amarillo claro, mientras toqueteaba con el tenedor un krapfen que tenía en su plato. Si bien era cierto que al mirar rápido o desde lejos podían parecer iguales, al fijarse un poco se podía ver que no era así. El que tomaba café tenía el cabello ligeramente más oscuro, un castaño tirando a chocolate, mientras que su acompañante lo tenía castaño claro, color avellana. Del cabello de ambos salía un rizo rebelde, aunque si bien a uno le salía hacia la derecha, al otro le salía hacia la izquierda. También era fácil diferenciarles por la energía que emanaba de sus actos; pese a que ambos estaban entrados en casi la mitad de los veinte, uno presentaba una actitud fácilmente etiquetable como infantil e inocente, con movimientos suaves y cuidados mientras que el otro presentaba actos más bruscos y tajantes, así como parecía tener una permanente expresión de hastío en su rostro.

Así, ambos eran iguales y diferentes a la misma escala, al menos vistos desde fuera; una vez se profundizaba en ellos, se notaba con facilidad que cada uno de ellos era un mundo completamente diferente.

Aquel que tomaba café parecía estar diciéndole algo a su hermano, con bastante molestia y desagrado, mientras que el otro lo miraba con una expresión consoladora en su rostro.

— Pero, Lovi, es normal que te manden a hacer eso…—Comentó después de dar un sorbo a su zumo— Eres el jefe del departamento, ¿no…? ¡Deberías alegrarte de tener un puesto así!

— Cállate, maldición. Es un fastidio.— Respondió Lovino, chasqueando la lengua y desviando la mirada. Sabía que Feliciano tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría.— Heh, es obvio que soy bueno en mi trabajo, pero parecen moscas inútiles, joder.

— Ve…~– Fue lo único que comentó Feli, sonriendo ampliamente ante las palabras de su hermano. Sabía que, en el fondo, a Lovino le gustaba su trabajo, y más aún le gustaba presumir de lo bien que se le daba; porque nadie podía negar que era un empresario hecho y derecho.

—… ¿Cómo es tu nuevo instituto, Feliciano?— Preguntó reacio, desviando la mirada para evitar que el menor pensara que se preocupaba por él. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Feli no se rió, ni se deshizo en alabanzas sobre su nuevo centro de trabajo. En cambio, miró su plato ya vacío con una expresión extraña en él.— ¿Feliciano?

— … ¿Recuerdas a Eldwin, Lovi? —El rostro del muchacho había adoptado una sombra triste, melancolía refulgiendo apagada en sus ojos. Lovino parpadeó un instante, mirándolo sin entender del todo la pregunta.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Miró su café con reticencia, algo molesto. Su hermano sabía que no había forma de que olvidase aquello.— Claro que sí, maldición. No es algo fácil de olvidar. ¿Qué pasa… con él?

Feliciano miró a su hermano, pero no lo veía a él. Veía a un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, rubio y con unos grandes ojos azules, que le empujaba con fuerza y, de pronto, desaparecía con un fulgor rojo carmesí intenso. Un estridente sonido invadió sus oídos, y justo después un fuerte golpe.

Aquello que le había acosado noche sí y noche también, aquella culpa y aquel dolor que decidía manifestarse en sus horas en solitario, se había manifestado aquella mañana, en su primera clase, al ver a aquel estudiante tan igual a _él._

 ** _¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero la verdad es que la inspiración me odia un mucho. Pero bueno, he terminado las clases y espero tener más tiempo para poder escribir.~_**

 ** _Este fanfic de me ocurrió hace aproximadamente medio año, pero nunca había logrado pasar de la idea en sí. No sé cuánto va a durar, así que sorpresa.~ Espero que os guste, e intentaré mantener un ritmo de..¿Uno a la semana? Lo intentaré.~_**


End file.
